


Rise & Whine

by Linuviael



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Female Dwarf Commoner, Fluff, Humor, Possibly Non-Canonical as I've only played less than 30 hours of this game, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuviael/pseuds/Linuviael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our lovers share an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise & Whine

"Darling?"

"Mnrphh..."

"Are you excited about our day together?"

"Rrrrrfsst..."

"Morrigan and the others have already assembled outside our tent."

"Mmhmm..."

"...The darkspawn have kidnapped your mabari pup!"

"ZzZzZ..."

"All has been cast into darkness since the Fade has been compromised, and this is actually your boyfriend's ghost coming to warn you of the hellish consequences if you don't get up right now!!"

*Snore*Drool*Snore*

"OH, WHAT'S THAT, ALISTAIR? ONLY ONE PASTRY LEFT, AND YOU'RE POSITIVELY FAMISHED?"

"Alright, I'm up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Long Time Reader/First Time Poster! Comments always appreciated- :)


End file.
